Waddle Doo
|primer_juego = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |saga = |tipo = Monstruo Rayo |origen = Dream Land (Pop Star) |rol = Enemigo |especial = Uno de los enemigos mas comunes de la saga Kirby, tiene el poder del Rayo. }} Los Waddle Doos son unas criaturas que aparecen como enemigos muy comunes en la saga Kirby. Se asemejan mucho a los Waddle Dees en su forma y en sus movimientos, con la gran diferencia que en lugar de cara poseen un enorme ojo con el que pueden disparar rayos de energía. Apariencia left|160px|frameless Waddle Doo es una criatura de tamaño y forma similar a Kirby. Su cuerpo es esférico con dos manos muy sencillas tipo aletas y dos grandes pies que parecen zapatos. En lugar de un rostro, presenta en la parte frontal un gran ojo ciclópeo y además tiene dos prominentes pelos en la frente. El color básico de los Waddle Doo es de un cuerpo rojo bermellón con los pies anaranjados y el ojo azul. Aunque existen variedades que presentan otros colores. Habilidades 200px|right|thumb|Habilidad de Rayo de Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo es un enemigo que puede caminar y también saltar, algunas variedades pueden además correr muy rápido. Su principal ataque consiste en disparar desde su ojo un gran rayo en forma de látigo hacia delante. En muchos juegos, Kirby puede comer a Waddle Doo para conseguir esta habilidad llamada simplemente "Rayo" (Beam en inglés). Formas especiales Apariciones en videojuegos Saga Kirby *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992 - Game Boy): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo común caminando y disparando rayos, también aparecen los Waddle Doo Sombrilla. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (1993 - NES): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo normal. Este juego marca la primera vez que Kirby puede copiar poderes, así que puede comer a Waddle Doo para ganar la habilidad de "Rayo". *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994 - SNES): Los Waddle Doo Sombrilla aparecen como enemigos comunes, son totalmente inmóviles e inofensivos y al ser destruidos otorgan la habilidad de "Sombrilla". *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (1995 - SNES): Waddle Doo aparece como el rival final del modo de entrenamiento, siendo un enemigo de baja dificultad. *''Kirby Super Star'' (1996 - SNES): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo común y al ser comido otorga la habilidad de "Rayo". El jugador además puede sacrificar este poder para invocar a un Waddle Doo ayudante que es controlado por un segundo jugador o la CPU. El ayudante Waddle Doo tiene nuevas habilidades y nuevos tipos de rayos además del común, incluyendo una carga que le permite disparar una bola de energía hacia delante. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000 - Nintendo 64): Existe una breve aparición de Waddle Doo que sucede cuando un inocente Waddle Dee es poseído por el siniestro Materia Oscura, haciendo que se convierta en un falso Waddle Doo temporalmente. [[Archivo:WaddleDoo.jpg|150px|thumb|right|Trofeo de Waddle Doo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000 - Game Boy Color): Waddle Doo aparece en un sólo nivel a modo de cameo. Como siempre, es un enemigo básico y hace su característico ataque de rayo. *''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' (2002 - Game Boy Advance): Remake de Kirby's Adventure, Waddle Doo regresa en el mismo rol. *''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' (2004 - Game Boy Advance): Waddle Doo es un enemigo común, al ser comido otorga la habilidad de "Rayo". *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' (2005 - Nintendo DS): Waddle Doo aparece como uno de los enemigos comunes, puede caminar y usar su ataque de rayo. Al ser destruido, Kirby copia su habilidad. En este juego además, aparece como personaje secreto un Waddle Doo convertido en bola que puede ser controlado por el jugador. *''Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' (2006 - Nintendo DS): Waddle Doo es un enemigo común, al ser comido otorga la habilidad de "Rayo". Kirby puede usar la habilidad "Fantasma" para poseer a un Waddle Doo enemigo y comenzar a manejarlo. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Remake de Kirby Super Star. Waddle Doo regresa en el mismo rol. También se ha agregado el nuevo subjuego "De ayudante a héroe" en donde el primer jugador puede escoger a Waddle Doo como el protagonista. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010 - Wii): Waddle Doo es un enemigo común que aparece en varios niveles, camina lentamente y usa el rayo para atacar. *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' (2011 - Nintendo DS): Waddle Doo se encuentra como un enemigo en los minijuegos Kirby BrawlBall, Kirby Quest y Strato Patrol EOS. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011 - Wii): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo común, tambien se encuentra una nueva forma llamada Súper Waddle Doo que otorga a Kirby la habilidad de "Rayo Mágico". *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (2012 - Wii): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo común en los desafíos. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo común, puede se comido para ganar la habilidad de "Rayo". *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - Wii U): Waddle Doo aparece solamente como una figura coleccionable. También aparece en la historia del juego como uno de los habitantes de Dream Land que pierden el color y quedan paralizados. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016 - 3DS): Enemigo común (normal) y subjefe (como Rey Doo). *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017 - 3DS) El Rey Doo es uno de los jefes. Los Waddle Doos normales no aparecen. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017 - 3DS): Aparición especial como un NPC. *''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018 - Switch): Enemigo común. Se vuelve el amigo controlable de Kirby representando el poder del "Rayo". En otras series *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008 - Wii): Uno de los movimientos especiales del Rey Dedede consiste en arrojar Waddle Doos contra el rival. En su Smash Final también puede invocarlo. Waddle Doo es un trofeo coleccionable. *''NES Remix 2'' (2014 - WiiU): Waddle Doo aparece como un enemigo en los desafíos basados en Kirby's Adventure. *''Ultimate NES Remix'' (2014 - 3DS): Waddle Doo regresa en los desafíos de Kirby's Adventure de NES Remix 2. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014 - 3DS): Enemigo común. Trofeo coleccionable. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018 - Switch): Waddle Doo es uno de los Espíritus coleccionables. Waddle Doo en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! [[Archivo:WaddleDooanime.gif|150px|thumb|right|Waddle Doo en Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] En el animé de Kirby, un único Waddle Doo aparece como uno de los soldados del Rey Dedede y se encarga de liderar a un ejército de incontables Waddle Dees que le obedecen. Waddle Doo puede hablar a pesar de su falta de boca y es capaz de entender el raro lenguaje de los Waddle Dees para traducirlo a los demás personajes. Durante la serie nunca se lo ve usando el ataque de Rayo y en su lugar porta una espada. Galería Música de Waddle Doo Gráficos de Waddle Doo Waddle DooKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Waddle DooKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Waddle DooKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WaddleDooKirbyTT.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Waddle Doo.gif|''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' WaddleDooKPP.png|''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' Kirby Quest - Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby: Mass Attack'' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land '' Team Kirby Clash Deluxe - Rey Doo.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Rey Doo) Arte de Waddle Doo Kirby Super Star - Waddle Doo.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Waddle DoobolaKPP.jpg|''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' WaddleDoo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Artículos relacionados * Kracko * Kirby * Waddle Dee * Rey Dedede Enlaces externos * Artículo en Kirbypedia *'Artículo en SmashPedia' *'Artículo en Kirby Wiki (en inglés)' Categoría:Especie ficticia Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Antiheroes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Enemigos de kirby Categoría:Villanos reformados